Low Brow Humour
by Raggedy Doctor
Summary: America's taking way too long in there... Perhaps the Canary Islands should break down the door?


A/N: DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!! XP

Quick one shot stuffed with extra crack.

* * *

"Alfred come ON we're going to be late for Circ de Solei!!" Someone, I can't remember who right now, whined knocking on America's bathroom door.

"Oh yeah! What a shame that would be!" Alfred yelled back sarcastically, "Just give me five minutes, FIVE MINUTES. Then we can go... erm..."

He knew this one...

"Uh..."

Come on it's on the tip of your tongue...

"Canary Islands."

"IT'S CANADA!!"

"Just teasing," Oh yeah... Canada... you wouldn't think three letters would be so hard to remember especially in such an easy order...

"Really?"

"Sure why not?"

There was a long sigh and he heard Dacana moving around tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ow."America said stiffly.

"Why did you go "Ow" Alfred?"

"Does it really—ow—matter?"

"You just did it again."

"No I didn't!"

"..."

"Ow."

"Alfred! What are you doing!?" Anacad demanded, "We're going to be late and you're, what? Shaving? You have no chin hair! Give up already. You will never ever be Clint Eastwood! There is no point shaving what is not there, you're just hurting yourself!"

"Shut—ow—up, that's not what I'm doing, and whatever it is that I am doing, it is none of your business!"

"You sound suspicious."

"Ow. So? What are you going to do? Invade the bathroom? You couldn't even invade France's pants!

"That's it! BODY SLAM!!!!"

Danaca broke down the door with a mighty body check. Alfred stared bug-eyed in the mirror.

"You broke my door!"

"Like you haven't kicked down my door before. You still owe me for the last one by the way." Anacad muttered energy now spent, "Now can we please go to Circ de Sol—are you plucking your eyebrows?"

"Ow." Alfred quickly looked from Caanad to the eyebrow pluckers in his hand. He quickly faced the other country hiding the evidence behind his back.

"No."

"Yes you are! That's hilarious!" Canada—Canada? No that wasn't it. Whatever his name was, he started laughing... and pointing... America found it quite inappropriate.

"It's not funny!" He yelled throwing the pluckers to the ground, "It's not my fault I inherited England's stupid fuzzy eyebrows."

Adanac gave a loud snort trying desperately to contain himself, "Wait... wait... you have England's bushy eyebrows?" It seemed he was choking trying not to laugh.

"Yes! I have England's eyebrows," America growled picking up the pluckers, "Just as many other countries that have been touched by that damn Limey have, there's nothing wrong with it!"

"*Snerk* Nope, nothing at all."

"That didn't seem sincere!"

"It was totally sin*hee hee*cere!" The top part of North America said holding up his hands trying to pacify his brother, "What till Mexico hears about this," He muttered under his breath.

"YOU CAN TELL NO ONE!!!" Alfred yelled grabbing his brothers, "THEY DON'T CALL ME AMERICA THE BEAUTIFUL FOR NOTHING!!! I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD!!" He looked a bit panicked now.

The Canary Islands was in a helpless fit of giggles again. America let him fall to the floor in disgust.

"You were raised by England too, weren't you?" Alfred asked, "Why the hell don't you pluck your eyebrows? India has to do hers! So does Australia and even Hong Kong has a bit more than he should and he was mostly raised by China! How the hell do you get off scot-free......... Canada?"

"Wow," Matthew gasped between giggles, "You actually got my name right."

Alfred gave him a kick in the ribs, "Come on! Why aren't you cursed with the Brows?"

"I'm sexy and part French you poor Yankee bastard," Matthew replied smugly from the floor able to calm down a bit. He stood up taking America by the hand, "Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Not a word to anyone right?"

"Just to a few close friends... Mexico... Cuba... Russia—"

"What do you want you little jerk?"

"Let's talk Alaska."

"What about Alaska?" Alfred grumbled.

"I might have lost it to Russia in a game of Tetris."

"Well that's – wait... WHAT?!?!"

* * *

Ha ha! Behold the continuity!!!! (See Let's Play Some Tetris Mother Russia)


End file.
